Kitten No Longer
by SeraX
Summary: When Alucard has to choose between his Master and his Fledgling he makes the worst choise ever.AxS
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Umm...This is IN PROGRESS so the mistakes will be gone...but not this week beacuse I will not have time to continue or correct this fanfic...Sooo...My first fan-fiction EVER hope you like it!

* * *

**

**  
Chapter 1.**

It was night. Seras was in her room when she heard a knock. "Come in." the door open. A tall vampire with raven black hair and crimson red eyes came through the door.

"Master" she looked up at him. Alucard slowly walk to her with a grin on his face "Are you ready for your lesson?"

"Yes." Seras said when he stopped walking.

"Very well then. Let's begin". Alucard was now in front of her as she got up from her bed. There was a silent moment until Seras' voice broke the silence. "Umm…what is the first lesson?" then he looked down at her, his grin got bigger.

"I want you to read my mind."

"But…" she was cut of by his voice.

"Just relax…Close your eyes and concentrate" Seras closed her eyes. Then she heard his voice again.

"Good, now…try to enter my head". She seat there, in front of him trying to enter his mind when she thought didn't, she heard something… a whisper then Victoria let that whisper become clear and clear as she heard it.

"Do you hear that Police Girl?".

"I think…I do…yes" she opened her eyes just to see her Master very close to her.

"See? it was not that bad" Alucard's grin turned in to a laugh as he back away.

"I guess…" Victoria could not believe it. Did she just read his mind?

"Well then, I think it is all for now" Alucard finally said "Good night Police Girl"

"Good night Master" said Victoria when she closed the door behind him. It was almost morning so she went to sleep.

"Alucard?" he heard a female voice "Where were you?" Integra asked him

"I was just teaching the Police Girl something" he replied.

"Alright. Listen I have to go for a while. I aspect that you can take care of things when I'm gone." Integra seat in her chair. Alucard didn't answer her but he just smirk and disappeared through a wall.

"Very well…I shall take that as a 'yes' ".

Victoria was just walking out side when she saw Integra leave. "Integra-sama where are you going?"

"I'm leaving with business. That is all you need to know Miss Seras." then Integra walk to her car and got in.

Victoria just sat there, watching as the car disappeared in the fog. '_Where could Integra go?'_

"She is on a business trip, and she will not be gone for long." Victoria turned very fast when she heard the deep man's voice.

"Master…you scared me". Then he looked in her red bloody eyes laughing.

"You forgot I can read minds?" she blushed, not knowing what to say. Alucard turned away, his back meeting her eyes as he said "Come, we have a lot of training to do".

"Yes Master" that was all she said and began walking next to him.

The next two weeks Alucard trained Victoria. It was a little hard for her to cheep it up but she wanted to be strong for her Master.

"Good Seras...now try to actually 'HIT' me" Alucard said sarcastic.

"I'm trying" Victoria was on the ground.

"Try harder...try to 'see' my next move, try to 'feel' what I want to do" then she got up and study her Master. Alucard grin and started to attack her again. She hit the ground once more.

"What are you doing Police Girl? Get up!" she was mad she got up as he walked to her. Alucard was in front of her.

"Ok...listen" he finally said walking close to her. "I will teach you something else."

"But, but...I can do this!"

"No... you can not, I can do this until the sun gets up and down but you will not resist my attacks" a small grin appeared on his face.

Then she finally gave in "Ok"

"Good...now listen. This is a very special fight mode that not everyone can handle 'his grin got larger' do think 'you' can do this?"

"Yes Master! I will!" Then Alucard seat down, so did Victoria.

"I will 'try' to teach you this." He looked in her eyes only to see a little disgust.

"Go on..." he finally heard Victoria's voice. He told her all about this fight mode and when he finished he asked her once more with his big grin on his face

"Do you think you can do this?" She was silent for a moment "Yes."

"Good we shall start tomorrow." Alucard got up and look in her eyes once more "And Police Girl...?"

"Master?" she asked puzzled "Get some rest you will need it." then he disappeared.

It has been one week since Seras' new training, she was doing well and Alucard notice that. She was coming from a hard day of training. So she went to her room for some sleep. When Victoria walk in she saw Alucard sitting on the chair in the middle of the room next to the table that had Medical Blood on it.

"Master…? what are you doing here?" Alucard grinned.

"You have done well in your training but there is one more thing..." she got closer and asked

"What is that?" then Alucard got up.

"I need you to drink this." and he gave her the medical blood.

"I...I...can't" she finally said.

"You must. This was your choice. I don't want you weak." she looked down...he was so right but she could not... He lowered his head so he could whisper in her ear.

"Then if I am 'SO' right...why not drink? You need this, you will eventually die if you don't." Then she lift her head up...looking deep in his eyes, his crimson eyes, they were so hypnotizing. She didn't thought about it knowing that he will 'hear'.

She closed her eyes and drank the blood. When Seras finished drinking the blood she asked.

"What do you think that's keeping Integra? It's 3 weeks since she is gone" he looked at her.

"I don't know, but as I said she is on business and she will return when finish." Victoria sat down on her bed.

"Oh...ok." Alucard got up from the chair "You will not train tomorrow" and out of her room closing slowly the door letting Victoria rest.

The next day Seras remembered that it was her day off so she exit her room and went down stairs. There she met Alucard.

"Hello Police Girl."

"Master. What's going on?" he got closer.

"Nothing...I wanted to ask if you are up for a walk?"

"Yeah sure." So they went out. Seras was walking right next to him _'Why is he asking me for a walk? he usually doesn't...'_

"I was bored" Alucard answered her with a smirk on his face. She just smiled up at him.

"So...how come you have a master?" Seras asked broking the silence.

"Integra freed me." he whisper softly.

"How so?" Victoria looked up in his eyes but not meeting his look.

"Why does it matter that much to you?" Alucard laughed.

"It doesn't...I was just asking". He walked in silence with a smile on his face.

"Where are we?" Seras asked closing the distance between them.

"I want you to look around and meet me back at Hellsing."

"O...k" she didn't had time to answer because he was long gone. So Seras looked around the area..._'what am I suppose to look for? I thought this was my day off oh well like I have a choice'_. She found nothing so she went back to Hellsing. On her way Seras saw some smoke and decide to go and see what was there. She walked through the smoke. It was a dead place, broken glass all over and cars up side down. _'What happened here?'_ then she saw something, like a body form_ 'Oh no...'_

"Alucard"...

"I see you came back." he said while Integra went to her desk.

"We have company" Alucard's grin got bigger, 'ghouls'. "OH please Integra let my kill them".

"Fine but be silent, I'm tired." and she left the room. Then Alucard exit the room and went down to 'meet' the ghouls. After killing them he went to find Police Girl.

Seras ran desperately _'how could I leave without my cannon?'_ she was followed by some ghouls and a Freak. She ran until she hurt her foot and fall down on the dirty ground. Then she saw the Freak jump on top of her growling. Seras tried to get away but it was useless the Freak pinned her to the ground.

"MASTER!" she screamed her breath out when the Freak start liking her cheek. The Freak laughed as he looked at her face. Tears dropped from Seras' eyes, tears of disgust, she saw the Freak looking at her but not laughing anymore...just looking at something inexistent after a few seconds the Freak dropped down near her. Then she saw the big hole in the Freak's head. "Master..." she got up but her look still down as he approach.

"Come Police Girl." he said smiling.

"OK...but Master?" she whisper.

"Yes?" he looked with interest at her.

"Why did you needed me looking in this area?" then she looked up at him just to see a big grin on his face.

"You were happy about your day off right? Well it wasn't." this was a game? He knew about the ghouls? Seras was silent as Alucard spoke again.

"I wanted to surprise you. Now let's go."

"Yes Master." and they left. Integra was in her room when Walter came in. "Walter"

"Yes, Sir. Integra?"

"Bring Officer Victoria, I need to talk to her." Her back was at Walter.

"Very well." Walter left the room to get Seras. She was in her room battling with herself not to drink the Medical Blood. When she was just about to throw it away she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" then she saw Walter standing in the doorstep.

"Miss Victoria, Sir. Integra wants to speak to you."

"Sir. Integra? But...but I saw..." she has stop by Walter's voice.

"I'm sure that after you speak with her everything will be all right. Now come, she is waiting." He bowed and pointed at the door.

"But Walter…You don't understand…I saw …Integra… _dead_ " she looked horrified at Walter. He closed his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Seras went to him. "I…don't know"

Walter put a hand on her back "Then you must go see her."

She did not need someone to tell her twice, she ran to Integra's office.

"Ah...Seras I want to have a word with you." Integra said when Seras walked in. She was silent not knowing what to say or to believe.

"There, there come drink some tea" Victoria seat down and...

"I don't drink tea" Seras said remembering what she was.

"Oh right sorry I forgot." Victoria looked at her _'how could she forget? I AM a vampire...'_

"Listen Seras I need you to go on a mission. Alone." Integra gave Seras a cold look.

"Alone? You mean without Master?" then Integra grin as she told Seras.

"Yes…I think you can handle it. Don't you?" She was not sure '_what does Integra want?_'

"Very well Miss Seras. Walter will tell you more about that. " Integra got up from her chair and walk to her window "That's all."

Seras went to her room _'that was weird...I have to tell master about this...later'. _Seras got in her bed and tried to get some rest but _s_he couldn't sleep so she walked out of her room to the halls of Hellsing. Then Seras saw something though the window. Alucard was outside on a chair looking at the bright moon.

"Police Girl" he whispered as he felt her presence.

"Hello Master, what's up? Why are you staying here all alone?" he grin looking at her.

"I need to be 'alone'...you? What are you doing here?" Seras seat next to him on the bench.

"I don't know it's just..." she looked at the big bright moon as his voice interrupted her.

"You can't sleep?" her look leave the moon and went to his crimson eyes.

"Yes..." he lower his head touching his cheek with hers and reaching her ear, he whispered with his beautiful deep voice.

"You need your strength because tomorrow we are going on a mission" she could not speak...he has so close and he has never speak like that to her. Finally she picked herself up. '_what? Integra said that I have to go alone…_'

"So…what?" Alucard faced Victoria "She is not your master, I AM so you listen to me and ME only." She blushed at his statement.

"Fine _Master_ I shall go rest. But on what mission are we going?" he didn't answer her but just let his grin become bigger. Then he got up from the bench and disappeared. The next day Alucard was waiting for her in the hall. He start walking as soon as she appeared, Seras was following him.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see soon enough".

* * *

**This is Ch1! ...:)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 enjoy**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

They got in a car and after a while they stop. Alucard exit the car, so did Victoria. She noticed that they were in front of a big building that was abandoned long ago. The windows were broke, the door was almost out of it's place, everything was up side down. As they enter, Victoria saw blood on the walls and without knowing she bump in Alucard.

"Eek, I'm sorry Master...I was... distracted." he laugh.

"We will see how 'distracted' you will be when the Freaks show up."

"The Freaks will come here?" she asked, then he stop walking, looking deep in her eyes with a grin.

"No, my 'dear' Police Girl they are already here..." at that she become very alert and start walking. When she heard Alucard's voice again she stop.

"We will split up, and do be careful I will not be there to save you." with that he vanish in the smoke.

Victoria got his message _' ...ok I can do that'_ so she got her cannon and explored the place killing ghouls. When she finished the first level she went up to the second floor. Victoria saw Alucard killing very easy some Freaks and disappearing...she killed some her self then she heard something like...like a cry...or a whisper, it was coming from the third floor so she wanted to go up and see. She heard Alucard's voice once again.

"Police Girl are you done?" Victoria looked up and shook her head '_no'_. He grinned at the 'sound' of her voice.

"I...I have to check something I will be right back." she walk but something stop her.

"Are you going somewhere?" she turned to face him, his face was inches away from hers.

"Master...I 'have' to...go" he looked down at her, he got closer he said "Then I shall be waiting here".

She went to the third floor. It was silent...the sound disappeared, there was no Freak near, in fact there was no Freak on this floor or so she thought...But then she heard that noise again and she ran to the chamber where the sound came from. Seras walk in very slowly. She saw two children in a pile of blood, one was dead. She dropped her cannon hitting the floor with a powerful sound. Then one of the children raised his head to meet Victoria's red eyes.

"Are you here to save us?" the little child asked. Seras walk to him lowering her self so she was at his level.

"Yes...don't worry I'm here..." she said through her tears as she hugged the small child. It was a boy around 6 years old with icy blue eyes and black hear. Then Seras let go of him and she looked at his neck. He has been bitten, it was a matter of time before he would transform, she had to kill him. Victoria grabbed a rock. Blood came from her hand. The fragile boy looked in her eyes and put a small hand on her face then he said.

"It's OK...I know you have to kill me now...but it's better because I will be with my sister again." Seras had no words, she just reached to her gun and looked in the boy's eyes.

"I'm sorry..." and continued in her head _'I'm so sorry'_ she shot putting an end to the little boy's suffering. She got up leaving his body...but her look never did _'he is so peaceful now..._'

Some ghouls and a Freak enter the room "Well, well if it isn't the Hellsing bitch!" Seras was so mad...she tighten her grip and blood came down her hands once more.

"You...you MONSTERS!" she scream and then very fast she grab her cannon killing everything that stand. Well not 'everything' she didn't kill the Freak. So...she left her cannon down, her hair fall in her face.

"You will not have the pleasure to die that fast." then the Freak just started laughing and shoot in the place where Victoria was. When he stop, there was nothing but smoke so he didn't saw a thing.

"To slow" he heard a female voice behind him. She feed from his neck. He screamed in pain.

"Do you like it? ' a small smirk appeared on her face' ANSWERE ME!" he screamed harder as she let go. The Freak fell on the ground and tried to escape her anger but she got on top of him and stung his chest with a piece of glass. Her smirk got bigger.

"Yes...fell that…it is what I feel...you don't like _it_...do you? to bad because this is what you will feel the rest of eternity in hell!" and with that she got out the glass aggressively leaving the Freak dead. When Seras came back to reality, she realize what she had done and got up from the Freak's body hitting the wall then falling to the ground looking at her bloody hands. _'What...what have I done...?_'

"Very nice Seras." she looked up and saw Alucard clapping his hands. "That felt '_good_' did it not?" he ask her with a big grin on his face. She got up from the floor. Tears came down and gently across her face. She had enjoy this...he was right...it felt good... She could not stand it. Her look was on the ground. Victoria felt his hand cleaning the blood off her face.

"Now, now...no need to cry it is after all in your nature." she look up in his eyes _'how could he laugh...?_' then she just lost control. Seras fall on his chest and start crying in his embrace.

"It...was...so...horrible...then yet..." she closed her eyes, disgust by herself.

"Beautiful..." he finished her sentence. Alucard smiled as he rest his chin on the top of her head.

**HELLSING MASION **

Integra was getting nervous 'Where is he?'.

" 'HE' is here" she heard Alucard's voice then she him.

"So...? What took you so long? Did you check it out?" Integra was in her chair, watching her servant as he replied.

"We did." he sat in the darkness.

"Very well..." she got up... " '_we_'?" he grin.

"Yes _'we'_, I took the Police Girl with me" Alucard turned the grin intro a laugh.

"What? why did you did such a thing?" she seat up now.

"The reason is of no importance but if you _really must_ _know_ I took her with me on this mission so she could put in practice her new skills."

Integra walk to the window..."And?"

"She did well" his grin got bigger and bigger.

"Close the door on your way out." and with that Alucard left Integra.

Victoria was in her bed sleeping, she need to rest, she was so tiered from last night.

_'She was running on the pile of dust when she saw something...she got closer and closer...'_

"Seras...? Police Girl?"

"Uh...what? Who is it?" it didn't took her long to realize that it was Alucard.

"Master..." she got up from her bed a little sleepy and she notice that there was no Medical Blood on the table.

"Well...it was not necessary to bring Medical Blood you already feed and we do not want you to get fat...now don't we?" Alucard laugh as Seras got up from the bed.

"Oh...yes I forgot." Alucard was walking closer to her forcing Victoria to walk back.

"You know...if you will drink blood you will become a strong vampire 'he smirk as he got closer and closer' and if you are that strong 'Seras felt the wall with her back' I may give you my blood to drink so that you shall become a _true_ vampire." Victoria was now between her Master and the wall.

"Yes...I know" she finally said when he closed the distance between them. He remove his hat, he had no glasses either.

"Do you?" he whispered softly in her ear. "Then tell me Seras...would you like to be free?" he stood still waiting for her answer. Finally she spoke.

"No..."

"And why is that?" he asked and slowly kiss her neck. She sighed _'why...? I don't want to leave you... I..._ ' then she try to speak "I...I.." he silent her with a finger on her mouth.

"I heard that loud and clear...no need to repeat yourself".

"Alucard...Master...why do you do this?" he lifted up her head with his hand. She gasped as she left his cold lips on her warm ones, he slowly licked her lips and she open, letting him explore her mouth. Victoria felt his tongue reaching for hers. She moaned under his kiss. Alucard moved his lips on the two little marks that he had gave her. His hand moved down her body on her waist then up her back.

"Master...?". Then she felt his leg between hers. She smirked as she heard his deep moan.

"Seras...?" he whispered slowly.

"Alucard...I..." he loved when she used his name. "Say my name" Alucard smiled and buried his face in her hair.

"Seras Victoria..." Then he heard her voice once more_. 'I love you...'_ he smirk and replied her _'I know.'_

Then he phase through the wall leaving Seras alone in her room. _'My master is calling'_

"Master? Your order..." Alucard was in front of Integra.

"I want 'you' only you to go and eliminate the Ghouls from the near the park it is not any problem." then she turned her back at him as he speak.

"Very well" he gin and leave Integra. _'No problem at all...'_

Victoria's eyes shot open. She ran to the door opening it so fast that she all most broken it. _'I must ...find him..._' She ran, looking for Alucard. _'God damn it! Here is he?_' she bump in Walter.

"Sorry Walter". The blond vampire got up from the floor.

"Don't worry... why the big rush?" Seras gave Walter her hand.

"No time...to explain where in my Master?" she lifted him up.

"He left." Walter answered her.

"He left? Where?" Walter looked deep in her eyes.

"Listen I'm sure he will be back soon ok?" Seras got up and ignoring Walter, she start running down the halls again.

_'Go and do **IT '**'_ she heard a voice from inside her head 'No I can't'.

_'But you CAN if you let me take over'_ 'NO!' She screamed as her inner voice called again. 'I will not kill her!' Seras stop. She looked at her hands. She was shaking. _'But you '**MUST**'_ .

Integra was in her chair when she saw Victoria came in "Yes...? Is there something I can do to help you Miss Seras?" Victoria didn't answer but just got closer.

"You...how could you?" Integra's eyes caught Seras'.

"I beg your pardon…" she said it in a strange deep tone. Victoria never heard her speak like that.

"Don't play stupid with me..._'good, see? It's not that bad'_ I know what you are!" Integra walked slowly at her laughing.

"Do you? Well you see it does not matter." Seras looked up in her eyes as she punch her.

"Oh yeah?" Integra fall on the ground. Seras' vampire side took over as she got on top of Integra and pinned her on the cold floor.

"You Freak scum! What have you done with Sir. Integra?" she screamed as tears drop from her eyes. The Freak laughed.

"You will find out soon enough...when you will share her fait." Victoria tightened the grip on the Freak's hands making it scream in pain.

"Why?" the Freak look in her beautiful crimson eyes "A smart bitch like your self shod realize by now I want to destroy Hellsing" She grin.

"You can't pass Alucard" the Freak laugh harder "Don't you see? I have already passed him".

Then Victoria felt horrible pain in her left shoulder. The impact made her get of the Freak (witch looked like Integra). She seat there with her hand over her shoulder trying to stop the bleeding. When she raised her eyes, she saw Alucard looking down at her.

"Master!..." but she was cut of by his hand that got her neck pulling her up. Alucard look at her with a small smile on his lips.

"What...what are you doing...?" Seras did not understood her Master.

"How dare you hurt my Master?" he was serious...she never saw him like that.

"Master...this is ...not…" it was hard for her to speak because his grip was to strong "Integra...I saw...her body" he smirk at her smashing Seras in to a wall.

"You really think that I could not know if this was not her?" Alucard lighten his grip on her neck. Then Seras looked at him _'Yes...'_ he tightened his grip once more. His actions made her spit blood.

"You think me weak Seras?". She cried in pain, but not of the pain that his hand did on her neck...but the pain that his words did to her hart _'what's wrong? why can't he see? why is he not 'listening' to what a have to say?'._

Then he broth her closer to him "Have you forgot that I can read your mind?" her eyes meet his angry ones.

She was indifferent "So...? What do you want me to do? Everybody has their private thoughts" Alucard look deep in her eyes.

"You think that if you hurt me you will change my thoughts?" then he whispered in her ear.

"You give me no choice Police Girl..." their eye contact never broke.

"Alucard? Finish her!" they heard Integra's voice. On Alucard's face appeared a big grin his look never leaving Victoria. Integra walked closer to him.

" What the hell are you waiting for?" he did not answer her. Seras looked deep in his eyes as he did the same.

_'Why are you not trusting me?_' she asked him ignoring Integra

_'Would you put someone in front of **me**?...' _On Alucard's face appeared a small smirk. Seras' eyes widen. No of course she would not. He _was _her Master after all.

"Alucard!" he looked at Integra as she speak "You have an order and I aspect you to do it!" he let go of Victoria's neck.

_'Leave…Seras_.' Her eyes snapped open. She looked at her master and…walked away.

"What are you doing Alucard? I told you to..." Integra was cut of by Alucard's voice.

"It's not properly to kill my fledgling ". He turned his back at Integra.

_'I'm sorry Police Girl _ 'Seras heard Alucard's voice in her head but she ignore him. She walked to the door _'I have not forgot you and I never will.'_ she reach the door and stop.

_'I hate you._' silent tears appeared in her eyes, then she walk out of the room. Alucard had no words for the first time in his life...he disappeared.

Seras went to her room. There she met Walter.

"Miss Victoria what happened?" she had no energy...no hope, she was lifeless "Miss Victoria...?" on Walter's face appeared a trace of sadness.

"I'm fine...but I must leave… now." she finally said to him and exit her room living Walter with a confused face. On the hall Seras meet Alucard but she did not stop. The blond red-eyed vampire walked by him but then Seras felt a grip on her left hand. Alucard turned Victoria so that he could see her eyes.

"Now…where do you think your going?" her eyes were down, looking at the ground. Alucard sighted.

"You cannot leave…not until you become a true nosferatu." Victoria raised her look up to meet his. "Seras…I need you to drink my blood." She smiled coldly as he placed one hand on her back bringing her closer to his neck. "Do it." she closed her eyes.

"Yes…Master". Her sharp fangs penetrate his neck, drinking _his_ blood. After a while she let go. Seras felt stronger…but none of this matter to her _'now…I truly am dead'. _With her eyes still closed she walk back until she hit the wall with her back. Seras went slowly down to the floor opening her eyes. Alucard watch her actions and kneeled down besides her.

"Go on…" she lift her head up, and then looked at him. "What do you…care what will happen with me?" Alucard just got up and walk away from her.

"Don't be a fool. Just leave…'his head turn, seeing Seras in the corner of his eye'… Victoria." She watched as Alucard disappeared in the darkness. Seras narrow her eyes as silver tears ran down her face _'why…? He never….never…called my…that' .

* * *

_okk...I'm makeing ch 3 and update soon...i hope sooo...review pls


	3. Chapter 3

**Yupii! I just wanted to tall U that in this Ch. startes the REAL sction and the story line. Hope u like it **

**Chapter 3**

It was a beautiful night, with a big red-blood moon. Everything was silent. Down, below the dark sky seat a woman with pale skin, She watched the moon with her crimson red eyes. _'It's so nice...and big'_ her voice was pleasant and deep. The wind played with her golden hair.

"Victoria?" she turned her head.

"What are you doing out here?" There was a male vampire that she knew. He had short white hair and red eyes and his name was Alex.

"Don't worry, I just needed some air." Seras smiled at him.

"Are you all right?" His eyes found Victoria.

"Yeah…I'm fine Alex…it's just." She looked down not knowing what to say. He placed a hand on her back.

"What is it?" she hasn't told him about her past…or at least her past that contained Hellsing. Seras was on Hellsing's death list now, now that she tried to kill 'Integra'. Every Hellsin soldier(or whatever) had orders to kill her. Probably Alucard to, she didn't saw him since she left.

"Victoria?" Seras was snapped from her thoughts.

"Yes. Come on. Let's go back in." They got up and entered the club. It was noisy and everyone was dancing. Seras and the vampire went to the bar.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" He screamed so that Seras could hear him.

"Yes…And besides, I didn't came here to talk…about 'it'." she left him going to the dance floor.

Seras was wearing a short black 'dress'(more like the uniform she had…only black). She had black boots that were up her knees. She started dancing with the crowd. Her yellow hair dance with her as she moved. All the sudden everyone started to scream. Some soldiers came in killing people.

"Victoria!" she heard Alex's scream but didn't saw him. _'Damn it'_ Seras ran through the soldiers. They tried to kill her but she dodged their attacks. All the sudden a very known silhouette appeared in front of her.

"Walter…" Seras looked at him. Her eyes narrowed in sadness.

"I'm sorry Miss Victoria, but orders are orders." Then, in the top of his finger appeared a silver web (I couldn't think of another thing to compare Walter's….thingys).

"I understand." Walter attacked her but he missed. She was stronger than every other vampire. Except Alucard (of course). Walter attacked again, this time he caught her in his silver sharp 'web'.

"Please Victoria…surrender. I don't want to kill you." Seras screamed as Walter's grip tighten. She looked in his eyes and saw a tear came down Walter's cheek. Seras kneeled down. She could feel the silver burn her flesh. Then Walter's lower his hands, lightening the grip on Victoria. The vampire that was with Seras that night shoot his hands. She managed to take break out of the silver web. Seras got up and ran to a room where no one could come. She was bleeding. Her legs were full of blood, her back, her hands and her chest. But she healed. Seras seat down on the floor with her head rested on the wall '_perfect…just perfect…all that's missing is…'. _She closed her eyes and sighed. Then she felt a strange presence appearing in the room. Her eyes snapped open _'Alucard…_'. The tall vampire was with his back at her.

"Hello Police Girl." He smirked and phase through the door. _'Don't worry, we shall meet again…soon…very soon._' Alucard walked outside to the other soldiers. "Seras Victoria is not there." The men approached him.

"Are you sure? Some people said that they saw her enter that room." Alucard put his gun to the soldier's head.

"You are not believing me?" the smirk on his face grew.

"N…No!" the soldier panic.

Alucard laugh showing his sharp fangs "No? So you do not believe me". For the soldier's relief Walter came. Alucard put down his gun and the soldier ran out of the bar. Walter closed the distance between him and the vampire so that only they could hear.

"Alucard…I know she is in there…are you disobeying Integra's orders?"

"No. Integra told me to kill her when I SEE her…and I did not saw her. It's a shame, really, I wanted to see the changes in my little ex- fledgling." Walter sighed and walked away.

"Let's go."

Seras remained in that room until they left. She hugged her legs and rested her head on her knees. _'This can't get better. Walter tried to kill me and Alucard showed up…' _her thought's wondered…back when she was at Hellsing then Alex came in. He just stayed there, staring at Victoria.

"Oh. MY. GOD!" he collapsed near her. "Are you all right? What happened?" she looked up at him.

"I'm fine don't worry…I healed " Seras got up and walked to the door.

"But…but Victoria! What was that all about?" She reached the door, open it and turned her head.

"I'm sorry." And she left the room.

"Victoria!" Alex ran to the door and watched as Seras got her cannon and left the bar. She walked through the dark streets until she reached her apartment. Seras got in the apartment. She put her cannon down near the door and threw herself on the soft couch _'what a night…_' '_tiered already? The night had just begun_.' Seras lifted her head up in shock. Alucard appeared in front of the couch. She straight up and watched the vampire as he seat down next to her.

"Alucard…what are you doing here?" he smirked, removing his hat and glasses making them disappear.

"I told you that we shall meet again." Seras got up from the couch and walked to a table. He watched as her thin silhouette walked through the darkness on the room. She was changed. Her hair was a little longer but it had the same shape. Her once innocent eyes were now more mature.

"Are you here to kill me?" Alucard got comfortable putting his leg on the other.

"No." She smirked as she walked back to Alucard. "Then?"

"Can't I visit my old '_fledgling_'?" she laughed coldly.

"Don't you mean your old _pet_?" He stood still amused by her words. She was getting closer.

"Is Alucard a bad vampire that does not listen to his master?" Seras was right in front of him. Alucard got his gun and put it in Seras' stomach, not moving, just raising his hand.

"Watch it Police Girl…You' are walking on thin ice." She her smirk got bigger

"What do you want…Alucard?" Using speed he got her waist and pulled her on his lap. She gasped at the feel of him 'under' her.

"What do _you_ want?" Alucard's voice whisper as he took her waist with both of his hands, straddling her close to him.

"What do you _really_ want?" he buried his face in her neck and hair. _'I…I want you…'_ Seras let her head fall back as she felt his breath on her skin. Alucard caressed gently her back making her shiver. He licked the place where he had bitten her. A quiet moan escaped Seras' lips. She lifted her head up and caught Alucard's head in her hands. Victoria looked in his beautiful crimson red eyes.

"Alu…card…" he returned the look. "Don't leave me again, please." Alucard smiled.

"I never did." He wanted to make her his, to make her scream his name.

_-Wlater ran the Hellsing halls. His eyes snapped open as a large group of ghouls appeared in his way.-_

…she lowered her head and caught Alucard's lips. He had forgotten the sweet taste of her mouth. Alucard got up from the couch with Seras cough on his waist….

_-Sending his deadly silver' web' he killed the ghouls. Walter heard a laugh. He looked around searching for the laugh's source. -_

…their lips didn't break the kiss. He smashed her gently in to a wall making her giggle. Alucard rested on the wall. Seras moved her waist against his stomach, moaning…

_-"Who's there?". The laugh didn't stop 'god damn it' Walter scanned the halls walls but he saw nothing.- _

…Seras cut her tongue in his fangs as he cooped her breasts. The taste of blood in their mouths made her go limb of pleasure. They eventually reached the bedroom…

_-"Hurry, hurry if you want to save her" Walter finally understood. 'Integra'-_

…Alucard put Seras down on the bed, and lift her up on the pillow. Alucard's shirt vanished so did Seras' dress and bra leaving her panties, she pushed his chest turning him so that she was on top…

_-He ran again. He was running to Integra's office, hopping that it was not to late.-_

…a deep moan escaped his lips as Seras kissed and licked his neck, down to his chest, his stomach and up to his mouth. Alucard cooped her breasts as she raised her torso…

_-Walter ran through the dead men 'what happened here? why did I not saw this attack…and where the heck is Alucard?"-_

…Seras bite her lower lip as he moved his hands down to her waist pushing her closer to his errection. Alucard looked in Seras' crimson eyes as he teased her and him self. Seras' head fall back in pleasure once again…

_-"Who is leading this attack? Why all the sudden?" many questions made their way intro Walter's head. He had to get to Integra._

…he brought Seras to his chest and rolled her over. Their lips meet again as ALL of their clothes disappeared. Alucard caught Seras' hair from behind and broke the kiss by pulling her head back. Seras tried to touch his lips once more with hers but he pulled her again…

_-Walter stopped again. He saw a Freak feeding. "Well, well if it isn't Angel of Death, Walter." Walter looked at the Freak "And who you might be?"-_

…they, both smirked at the others actions. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered with his deep voice "Relax Seras..." Alucard heard a purr of pleasure coming from Seras as he caressed her stomach…

_-The Freak smirked and attacked Walter. He dodged the freak's attack and caught his arms and legs.-_

…Alucard's hand slipped between her legs as the passion of their lips increased. Seras smirked under his lips as she rubbed her leg between his…

_-"Who are you?" the freak didn't answered Walter's scream. "Go…ahead…KILL me" he saw the freak's smirk as he tried to brake free from Walter's grip. But he fainted because of the pain that the silver did on his flesh-_

…she heard Alucard's moan caught in his neck. He broke the kiss and position himself on Seras' entrance but not entering. She groaned as Alucard teased…

_-Walter left the freak and ran up to Integra's office. Integra was looking out side the window smoking. "Sir. Integra, I'm so glad that you are unharmed." Integra turned her head meeting Walter's eyes. She had a big grin on her face-_

…"Alu…card" she felt him grow with desire as her sweet voice moaned his name. His hand caressed one of her breasts. Seras placed her hands on his back pushing him closer…

_-"There is no reason to worry about me…" Integra started to walk towards Walter. "Did you called Alucard?" she shook her head. "No…I have no reason."-_

…crimson meet crimson, _'he's so beautiful…', _Alucard heard Seras' gasp as he slowly enter her. Her fingers pressed on his back as he thrust in her again and again…

-_Walter stood there watching Integra. "What do you mean?" she approached him, closing the distance between them.-_

… their bodies heat up he pushed deeper and deeper. Seras lips caught Alucard's. He gently caressed her tongue with his purring at the sensation. He buried his head in her hair inhaling Seras' scent as they reached their climax…

-_ Integra was in front of Walter, very close to him. "I mean…you should not fear my well being…" her smirk grew. Walter's eyes widen at the feel of pain. He kneeled down holding his stomach. "You shod worry about you in stead of my." Walter was confused, but he had no time to do anything because Integra all ready left leaving him to bleed to death. 'A…Alucard…' -_

…there was nothing else but that moment. Seras screamed his name in the dark as she arched her back under the pressure of Alucard's body. He collapsed on her. Shivers went down her spine as she felt him breathing hard on her neck.

"Alucard…?" she asked in a deep tone while opening her eyes.

"Yes…?" he lifted his head and looked in her worried eyes. "What's wrong…? Want me again my dear Seras?" her eyes widen and she blushed.

"No…it's not that." Seras looked away. "Didn't you heard…something?" Alucard lowered his head on her ear whispering with a seductive tone.

"The only thing I heard was you, Police Girl." He kissed her ear and turned bringing her to his chest.

'_Alucard…will you do something? …will you…drink blood from Integra?' _he brushed away the hair from her face "Sleep Seras…" she closed her eyes and fell asleep in his embrace.

'_Servant…' _He walked through the darkness on the night, through the light of the moon. He walked to his master call. Alucard entered the Hellsing Mansion. The smell of blood was strong…a smirk appeared on his face and he phased to Integra's office. There she stood at her desk with her head fallen down. "You called…Master?".

"Where were you…'_servant'_? Integra raised her head looking at Alucard. He didn't answered. Integra got up from her chair, her hands on the wood of the desk.

"My night's off are my own business." She smashed her fist on the desk. "Is something wrong _my master_?" Integra approach Alucard. She was in front of him looking in his red eyes. Integra slapped him. The impact turned his face.

"How dare you ask me such thing! How dare you not tell me where you have been! When Hellsing needed you the most!" she screamed at him, tears of anger falling from her eyes. "How dare you not come at my call?"

"You didn't call." Alucard turned his face, meeting Integra "SILENCE!" his face turned again at the impact with Interga's hand. He had a small grin on his lips. "What happened?" she turned her back at him walking to the window. "Walter…his…dead...HE'S GONE!" Integra sighed and then faced Alucard once more. "You WILL be punished servant…you WILL pay for your disobey!" Alucard watched his master '_drink some of her blood?…to see if it's her…_' he laughed in his mind '_you still think that…don't you Police Girl?' _he shook his head and for his surprise he got on answer _'Yes…'_

"Alucard? Are you listening to me?" he fixed his attention on Integra.

"Yes…master…I'm listening." He foreword. Integar continued "I know where you have been _servant"_ Alucard reached Integra.

"Do you…?" she looked in his eyes once more. "Yes...I do…having your way with the enemy…" Alucard laughed.

"It WAS my night off." Integra came close…her face inches away from his.

"Yes my _dear servant _it was…and be sure it will be your last."

**So...? REVEW:) Hope I get the 4-th Ch finished soon. C ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I made it! ...finally...It's kinnda short because...well...oh well just because!(giggle) thanx for the reviews i really apreciate it! Ok hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 4**

The blond haired vampire was sleeping in the darkness of the room. The moon light made it's way through a small window making a trace of light on Seras face. Her sleep was deep and peaceful. Seras' sleep was broken by a knock on the door. She raised her head yawning _'who could that be?'_ she took her time until she reached the door, she was very sleepy .The vampire was right in the front of the door _'where is Alucard?' _Seras stopped to think but the knock got more intense. "Coming! God damn it…" She had a shock when the door opened and she saw Walter bleeding.Victoria stood there for a while looking at him in silence.

"May I come in?" he smiled at her holding his stomach. The blood came down his hand to the floor. Victoria snapped at his voice and helped him walk in the apartment.

"Sorry Walter…I'm just…shocked" Seras put Walter down on a chair. She started cleaning his wound. "What happened…?"

"Integra…she attacked me." Walter put his hand over Seras' stopping her actions. She looked in his eyes. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you." Victoria smiled and continued to clean his wound.

"It's nothing Walter…I know you didn't mean to." She bandaged his waist, and threw his bloody shirt in the washing machine. As Seras walked back to Walter, she saw something, like a vision, or just a part of it. She stopped walking to concentrate on the vision. There was someone, in a dark room…like a cell…there were two people…one of them was chained on the ground and the other was standing in front of the chained form. Seras' eyes snapped open as she realized who the two persons were. _'Alucard…' _Seras ran to Walter.

"What happened Walter? I need you to tell me!" he looked up in her bloody red eyes.

"Well…I don't know…I don't know why Integra attacked me or what happened." She slammed her fist in the wall.

"It. Is. Not. Integra!" Seras never yelled at Walter before but she left like she was losing it. Seras calmed herself and seat on the couch, resting her head in the palms of her hands. A slight sigh escape her lips. "Sorry Walter…"

"It's nothing…Anyway…how does it feel to be a true vampire?" he smiled at her. Seras didn't answered him but she raised her head, looking away from him. The vision was appearing in her head again.

_-'Why are you laughing?' he looked up to meet the icy eyes._

'_Can't I have a one last wish?' his grin widen._

'_No.' and she walked away._

'_Come on Master, just one last wish.' Integra turned her head._

'_Fine…what do you want?' _

'_Nothing much…just your blood.' She walked slowly to him._

'_Really? So you can break free? No.' Alucard laughed._

'_Why Master, you should know that our bond is not broken if a drink little of your blood. Only in large amount.' She stopped and kneeled in front of him._

'_Is that so…?' he looked deep in her eyes._

'_Unless…there is another reason you don't want me to drink your blood.' Integra looked away from his eyes._

'_I don't know what you mean.'_

'_Don't you…? Then just let me taste your blood, no harm will come.' He waited for her reaction with a big smirk on his pale face._

'_Unless…your blood is not the same and you do not wish me to find out.' She looked a little panicked as their eyes meet._

'_What do you mean?' _

'_Maybe you…got laid' at that Integra put her finger in Alucard's mouth._

'_There! Happy?' she watched as he licked her finger, cleaning it. 'Very.'_

"Victoria…? Are you ok?" Seras snapped from her thoughts.

"Umm…yes, Walter?" she looked in his eyes and saw confusion. "I'm fine…but I don't think that Alucard is."

"Why do you think that?" Seras got up from the couch and walked to the window. "I don't know…"_ 'maybe it's because the thing I just SAW! What was that...? oh no…' _she turned her head at Walter. A single tear ran gently down her face.

"Miss. Victoria…" before he could say anything Seras grabbed her cannon and ran to the door. Walter placed a hand on the door making it impossible for Seras to open.

"Please, Walter, let me go." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. What do you think the people will say if they saw a woman with a gun like that running down the streets." She pushed harder on the door.

"I don't care! Please…" Walter looked serious at her.

"Victoria…come, let's seat down." She stopped pushing on the door.

"I don't want to seat down, I want to go! You don't understand." he took her cannon from her hands and put it on the floor.

"Then make me understand." Seras sighted in anger. She finally gave in.

"Now…tell me, why the big rush?" they were in the hall, in front of the door. No matter how hard Walter tried he could not get Seras to seat down.

"I think Integra locked Alucard …" Walter rested on a wall.

"Then it's true…you were right…" before he could continue Seras interrupted him.

"But I don't know for sure if she did…" she sighed and looked again at Walter. "Alucard showed me…he was chained and Integra was right in front of him. He asked to drink some of her blood, she refused but then…she did it…she gave Alucard a little amount of blood. So…" He got the cannon up from the floor.

"So…if it wasn't Integra, Alucard could tell." Walter gave the cannon back to Victoria. "Ok…let's go."

They reached Hellsing and Walter noticed that Seras was a little distracted. He smiled at her "Nervous?" she smiled back as they entered. Seras went down to the dungeons as Walter went up to Integra's office. She ran, nothing has changed since she last came here. She reached a big metallic door with a big symbol on it. _'This must be it.' _Seras tried to open the door but she didn't succeeded. So she got her cannon and blew the door. Walter turned his head at the noise that was coming from the dungeon but he walked slowly up the stairs. _'This sure is a messy situation' _Walter reached Sir. Integra's office and entered. No one was in the room so he looked around the place. Everything was in order except a big book that laid on the desk '_Is he locked? But if he drank her blood…'_ Walter herd a scream and he ran out the door. Seras could not believe it. He was there, chained, his raven black hair covering his pale face. She kneeled down in front of him. _'Alucard…what did they did to you?' _Seras hugged his head, hopping that he will awake. She shook her head '_it's useless…' _and got his face in her hands looking at his closed eyes. A deep sigh escape her lips as she rested her forehead on his. Silent silver tears came down from her eyes to his face. Walter came in. He breathed hard and seemed a little panicked but he relaxed when he saw that Seras was all right. She raise her head and looked at his with her teary eyes.

"It's useless…it's useless Walter. I found him, but…but…we need Integra's blood." Walter went besides her.

"You know…we don't NEED Integra's blood" her eyes widen. "What do you mean…?" she looked with confused eyes at the old.

"No…Don't even think of that…" she shook her head and looked away. Walter sighed and walked back to the blown door. "I know that she might by dead…but I…I don't care! He cannot be awaken by another's blood…and if she is gone…"

"Very well. Miss Victoria, this leads us to one option, to find Sir. Integra. OK? Let's start tomorrow…You will need to rest. Come…I will take you to you'r room."

Seras was tiered but she was not going to leave Alucard alone so she looked up at Walter "No."

"Good Night then, call me if you need something." And he exit the 'room' leaving Victoria. She cuddle next to Alucard. _'Alucard…my Master…I'm afraid'

* * *

_

**Sorry again for the short ch.! the nex one willnot be so short.I PROMISE:)**


End file.
